


Неловко

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Вообще-то вчерашним вечером Дэнни должен был встретиться в баре с Люком, но всё пошло не по плану.





	Неловко

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможен ООС, секс в автомобиле по пьяни, одно ругательство; немного неопределённый таймлайн. Сюжет опирается на повторяющуюся шутку о внешнем сходстве Дэнни и Клинта и на пару эпизодов канона, где Кейт напивается с последствиями. В конце — отсылка к последнему фрейму «Защитников» Бендиса, где в числе героев присутствует Кейт.

Вообще-то вчерашним вечером Дэнни должен был встретиться в баре с Люком, но всё пошло не по плану. Почти сразу же.

Он сел у стойки, потягивая какой-то сладенький безалкогольный коктейль, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Никто бы и не решил, что сам Дэниел Рэнд может вот так просто сидеть в одном из самых дешёвых окрестных баров, одетый в старенькую серую футболку и спортивные штаны. Мир, покой, дзен: его не узнавали ни как миллиардера, ни как Железного Кулака.  
Идиллия чуть не рухнула, а Дэнни чуть не проглотил соломинку, когда кто-то хлопнул его по спине. Так, будто хребет хотел сломать. Как старого знакомого.  
— Мы не виделись три часа, а ты скатился до какой-то бабской хрени, — произнёс незнакомый женский голос. — Придурок.  
Дэнни обернулся. Девчонка, которая так его приложила, была пьяна так, что еле держалась на каблуках. И расстроена, хотя старательно улыбалась во все тридцать два.  
И, увидев его лицо, расстроилась ещё сильнее. Ясно: обозналась.  
Дэнни собирался дождаться Люка. И мог просто выразить сожаление, что не оправдал ожиданий.  
Но вместо этого попытался помочь и сказал:  
— Ваша ци находится в дисбалансе.  
— Это самая тупая пикаперская фразочка, которую я слышала, — восхитилась она.  
И немедленно его засосала, схватив за футболку.

Потом Дэнни намеревался просто её проводить. Пьяная, расстроенная, целует первого встречного — точно с кем-то рассталась и от избытка чувств легко может угодить в беду. Он отбил Люку короткое сообщение, вывел девчонку из бара и усадил в свою машину.  
К тому моменту, как она положила руку ему на коленку, Дэнни знал только, что её зовут Кейт, никого из её подруг сейчас на Манхэттене нет, и она ужасно, просто ужасно обозналась, перепутав его со спины с самым мудацким мудаком во всей вселенной.  
Дальше всё было как в тумане, хотя он-то как раз и не пил.

Как буддист Дэнни мог поклясться на Библии, что это было самое настоящее изнасилование. Он держался от поворота до поворота, пока не понял: если он вытащит из штанов руку Кейт, то она выйдет из машины на ходу и, если ничего не сломает, найдёт приключения себе на голову. И свернул в какой-то тёмный двор и остановился там он исключительно ради воспитательного разговора. И отодвинул сиденье только потому, что Кейт начала пытаться выходить через левую дверь с правого сиденья и начала сигналить, задевая задницей руль. В процессе платье как раз и задралось.  
А потом Кейт приложилась головой о потолок, плюхнулась к нему на колени, и Дэнни, как джентльмен, откинул сиденье, чтобы она больше этого не сделала.  
— У меня нет презервативов, — Дэнни попытался спастись в последний раз.  
Вместо ответа Кейт вытрясла на него всё содержимое клатча: блеск для губ, дорогой телефон, ключи, пара визиток и штук семь разноцветных квадратиков. Н-да, на охоту она вышла в полной готовности.  
Дэнни со вздохом схватил первый попавшийся пакетик и надорвал его зубами. В салоне запахло химической черникой.  
Ну, могло быть и хуже: вдруг попался бы клубничный. Испортил бы всю небанальность вечера.

Кейт даже не пыталась его раздеть. Скакала сверху, то включая, то выключая каблуком магнитолу, и Канье Уэст заикался от удивления.  
Дэнни Рэнд был нетипичным миллиардером. Не снимал до этого девушек в барах. Да и сейчас, если честно, инициатива исходила не от него.  
То есть, получается, это Кейт его сняла.  
Но когда на тебе кончает красивая, пьяная и очень гибкая девушка, рефлексия отходит на второй план. Дэнни успел только прижать её к груди одной рукой и фыркнуть от того, что длинные чёрные волосы щекотно проехали по лицу.  
— Почему ты не кончаешь? — Кейт не обладала особым тактом.  
— Я… специально. Есть такие восточные практики…  
— Так, отмена плана А, — Кейт не глядя потянулась назад и выкинула навигатор с держателя куда-то на пол. Вместе с выстроенным к её дому маршрутом. — Едем к тебе.

И теперь, когда наступило утро, Дэнни вместо зарядки лежал, обнимая спящую Кейт за плечи, и глазел в потолок собственной комнаты. Во-первых, потому, что с рассветом стало стыдно — и тем более стыдно, что ночью было хорошо, — во-вторых, потому, что Кейт только на третьем заходе выучила, что его зовут Дэнни, а не Клинт.  
Возможно, воспитательную беседу стоило проводить не с ней, а с Хоукаем. Потому что другого мудацкого мудака по имени Клинт в Нью-Йорке Дэнни не знал.  
И он размышлял о жизни, пока Кейт не проснулась и не посмотрела на его грудь.  
— Неловко, — сказала она вместо «доброе утро» или там «спасибо за ночь». Поморщилась — наверное, от головной боли — и потрогала дракона одним пальцем.  
А потом быстро натянула платье, быстро расчесалась, даже не пошла в душ — и так и убежала с телефоном в пустом клатче, не забрав накануне из машины остальное.  
Что они не обменялись номерами, Дэнни вспомнил, когда чистил зубы.

— Неловко, — повторил Дэнни через два часа, когда собрался к Люку, открыл машину и подвинул сиденье.  
Под ним вызывающе белела дешёвая визитка: Кэтрин Бишоп, «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс».  
Видимо, так знакомятся все частные детективы.  
Видимо, Защитникам стоит ещё разок позвать ночью на помощь нового Хоукая.


End file.
